I forgot even my name
by Seil-K
Summary: I just ... I hear my throbbing, the throbbing of my pierced heart ... and my name ... lost ... mini story, based on the Teaser (first view) of the Breath of the Wild sequel (translation of "Olvidé Incluso Mi Nombre")


Based on the teaser of the sequel to Breath of the Wild and other works.

**I forgot even my name**

I just ... I hear my throbbing, the throbbing of my pierced heart ...

I have dreams ... dark dreams, where I follow a cycle, a cycle beyond, where I see blood, lights and shadows, an epic that surely tells stories inserted inside, like a hero, over and over again, ends up destroying evil ... and ... if I am that ...?

A castle has been built over me, a dark castle that barely lets me see.

My eyes have been ripped out, my skin dry for millennia barely shows my original image ... only the rats and the darkness continue to whisper my name ... that I have already forgotten ...

My throbbing grows and grows ... someone is approaching, a bat, rats or the water that will soon drown me? ... no, it is not that, it is someone, someone who is familiar to me.

I feel that I wake up, I feel that I live, I feel that someone calls me and controls me ...

Legends are told about me, like a knight in armor summoning ghosts of twilight, a beast locked in another world, a king of the desert drowned in madness, a man looking for winds that do not petrify my bones ... I do not even remember who I am even ... Zelda ... tell me who I am ...

I'm locked? Why? it is a question that I do not stop doing and repeating; I am afraid, very afraid, I have anger, a lot of anger ... why? because my nature ... asks me to kill.

Zelda ... Zelda ... why did they lock me here? Why did they lock me in a cursed sarcophagus? Why did they imprison me in my last strength?

The cold freezes your blood, is not it? Do you feel that cold, that fear, that fear you feel for me ?, for this bloodthirsty corpse, thirsty to kill, thirsty to consume everything?

I have been given a thousand names, I know, the minds of men are lost, merging reality with facts, even mine ... dear Zelda, my dear friend ... do you remember me?

No ... Not only do you feel fear ... you feel ... love ... who is he? that sword ... whispers the name I once forgot in this prison ... it's a familiar voice, I remember its kiss of painful ardor ... a sword that pierced my heart once, or maybe it was a dream, or the dream of a dream.

Are you Zelda? Yes, it is you, you are the same as before, the same brilliant spirit, the same aura, the same power ... time has passed, but my dreams told me that you would see me again, you would light up with your destiny this world of mortals, this world of simple impíos.

Maybe that was my dream, was not it, to be friends with which to spend the nightmares of that dark red-eyed boy who fought for his life in a desert while everyone shouted to you a king?

You two, princess and hero How is that legend, right? That legend mixed with fiction told by the elderly, that legend that my dreams remember, and even I remembered. Maybe ... that legend is our destiny ... you light, and you, my dear and innocent Zelda, you are the most precious light, a light that once saw me through the window before ... before ... my betrayal.

Maybe ... that legend of my dreams is our destiny ... and that young man who has received so many names, that young man whose blood only causes me hatred and pain ... be your banner, your herald, your right hand, your hero.

You are the light ... and I am the darkness

I am evil

An evil for which they built this prison in the depths of the earth, built by my own people for fear of that evil, to that power of destiny, to that curse

And that curse has me bound in a destiny that I can never leave ... because I am that evil ... I am that name that I forgot ... I even ... I will forget everything again in another age of darkness.

I ... I am hate ... I am death ... I am Ganondorf ...

Even so ... I know what will happen ... because now ... I even forgot my name ...

**\- End? -**

Well, this is a text that occurred to me as soon as I saw the teaser today in the Nintendo Direct of E3, maybe I wrote a couple of texts more in this aspect, I hope you liked it and that this look of Ganon, a Ganondorf more victim than victimizer (a less interesting concept that I want to take again).

This idea has trapped me for months, even years, out of the vision of good and evil, and see the cursed and schizophrenic mind that was once the king of the gerudo.

This text is also inspired by the idea of Fanfic / teaser that I rescued from _Breath of Life_ by Goddess Artemiss

Thank you for reading this humble story


End file.
